


My Princess Alluring

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: "It's been some time since I saw you," Allura chirped, her smile warm and comforting, and suddenly Romelle was spiralling into seemingly unrequited love all over again. "You look stressed, are you alright?""Fine," Romelle smiled, hoping Allura couldn't sense the nervous connotations beneath it.





	My Princess Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> i did a little drabble of romellura on my tumblr and i sort of fell in love with it so :3c enjoy!

Romelle stood outside Allura's bedroom, hugging a stack of books to her chest.

The Princess was the only person she trusted and put her faith in. She always looked forward to their sweet, brief sessions of flicking through old books and imbibing some sort of fizzy-bubbly liquid that made Romelle giddy for more; though, she didn't know how she'd react if she asked the Princess for a longer session.

A longer session with the Princess meant that Romelle's legs would become jelly all over again. Allura was wonderful inside and out, a charming girl that gave Romelle's stomach happy butterflies whenever she smiled or  _laughed_  or  _"Romelle, that's wonderful—!"_

The blonde pouted as she waited for Allura to answer her door. She rocked back and forth on her heels, thinking about what she could possibly get distracted by this time. It was either the unidentifiable drink she was given or her own instincts, but Romelle's confident facade had been failing as of late, ever since she was talking about pheromones and other aphrodisiacs with Allura.

She stared at the metallic door in front of her, her frosted reflection staring right back. The Paladins were venturing into the deep cosmos for the third time that day, and with nobody else around, Romelle took this as an opportunity to spend time  _'studying.'_

Studying for what? She didn't know herself, but when Allura offered a few of her old books instead of leaving her alone in her bedroom, Romelle became fascinated. Perhaps too fascinated for her own good, after developing a crush on the Princess, which she was sure was forbidden.

_"Come in!"_

Romelle cleared her throat and straightened her back, before the door slid open and she walked in, approaching the bed the Princess was sat on. It was large, and more comfortable than Romelle would like to admit. She'd often fall asleep and find Allura tucking her in. 

Romelle bit her lip and huffed as she placed the books on the mattress and crossed her legs. This was unprofessional, she couldn't look this dishevelled in front of the Princess.

"It's been some time since I saw you," Allura chirped, her smile warm and comforting, and suddenly Romelle was spiralling into seemingly unrequited love all over again. "You look stressed, are you alright?"

"Fine," Romelle smiled, hoping Allura couldn't sense the nervous connotations beneath it. "W-We were discussing the Galra last time. I knew you were uncomfortable when we started talking about it and I understand we had to cut the session short, so we could always do something different now?"

Allura looked through her notes, her fingers delicately turning the pages of her old books. "What would  _you_  like to learn?" Allura lifted her eyes to look at the blonde.

"I-I don't know, Princess," Romelle replied, smoothing her fingers over the dainty satin sheets, envious of the Princess's sleeping quarters. She fell onto her side and curled up, huffing quietly. Lance made flirting look so easy, but with Allura's empty responses, Romelle was stuck on what to say. If witty pick-up lines and sultry smiles didn't work, Romelle was almost hopeless.

"You keep saying that," Allura laughed, leaving Romelle's heart aching at the pretty sound.

"Saying what, Princess?" Romelle lifted her head.

"That," Allura replied. "You don't need to call me 'Princess,' Romelle. We've had a countless amount of revision sessions and you rarely ever say my name."

"Sorry, Princess." Romelle bit her lip, before shaking her head in apology. "S-Sorry,  _Allura."_

Allura closed the book in front of her, her attention now on the shy blonde.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, tilting her head to the left in question. Romelle watched her blue eyes glisten in the cyan light, emphasising their sparkle. "You seem really distracted, I don't think I've ever seen you so distant."

Romelle chewed on the inside of her cheek and avoided eye-contact, instead roaming her gaze over the books, the satin sheets, the fluffy robe hung up on the bathroom door. Allura picked up the books and placed them on the floor instead, before she shuffled forwards and cupped Romelle's cheek, searching her eyes for an answer.

At this point, the tender touch had made Romelle speechless. She was so close to letting it all out, telling Allura everything she'd ever wanted and needed, everything she'd imagined, she'd  _fantasised—_

"I can see it in your eyes," Allura whispered, her brow knitted in concentration. "You don't seem angry to me. Or sad..."

Romelle swallowed thickly, unable to tear her gaze away from Allura's. Her heart was in her throat, hammering hard, reminding her about her undeniably embarrassing secret love for Allura. "Princess?" she whispered, unable to work out what Allura was planning.

It was if she'd sensed it. "Are you planning on learning anything today?" the Princess asked.

Romelle could barely shrug, she was so taken aback. "O-Only if you'd like to, Princess."  

Romelle wasn't doing very good on Allura's request. And she wasn't doing good with Allura's warm hand pressed to her cheek, either. Her blue eyes flitted down to Romelle's lips, before looking up at her under silver eyelashes. Her eyes closed and she leaned in further, and when their lips met, Romelle almost melted into a puddle of warm fuzziness that she couldn't quite explain, until she lifted her hands to cup Allura's jaw and kiss her back.

This was all new. Every single sensation Romelle felt was brand new and gentle and so very warm, every touch came from  _Allura_ , the Princess, she couldn't help but feel a little special to receive it all.

Romelle slowly fell back onto the pillows as she succumbed to that same fuzzy feeling, following Allura's every move. She chased her lips for more gentle kisses and revelled in the small hums of content the Princess gave, completely head over heels with happiness that Allura was enjoying it, too.

When she finally pulled away, leaving Romelle beautifully speechless, Allura smiled down at the blonde and swept a tress of golden hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fond of you," she whispered. "Maybe more fond than I'd like to admit."

Romelle's cheeks flared at this new, loving side of Allura. Her heart still pounded against her chest as she looked up at her and nodded, trying to think of something else to say in return.

"Is this why you're so distracted today?" Allura smiled, settling between Romelle's legs and adoring the warmth that came from her cheeks. "You're blushing."

"I'm not," Romelle pouted, but she couldn't hide behind that statement after she was pulled into another kiss.

She relaxed against the bed as her fingers carded through Allura's silver hair. A gentle suck upon her lower lip had Romelle shuddering, and a silent wish for more led her to eagerly nibbling at Allura's lips. Her legs fell open as her body fell lax, inviting Allura in to do anything she pleased.

At the feeling of her warm tongue slipping through her lips, Romelle gasped; she didn't expect to come into Allura's room and be swept off her feet into the galaxy, but she felt like she was among the stars, with just the Princess beside her, following her lead.

Allura's hands smoothed down Romelle's to hold her own, before bringing them back up, their fingers clasped, and gently pinning them to the pillow. Romelle was giddy, sliding her tongue against Allura's and feeling her hands get squeezed ever so gently.

Her neck craned for more. The new access led Allura into peppering her jaw in soft kisses, appreciating every aspect of her; it wasn't hard for Romelle to feel beautiful in Allura's arms. Then, the tingles came along with the new kisses against her neck, accompanied by subtle nips of her teeth.

"Princess," Romelle gasped, her entire body alight, quivering in anticipation. To help Allura, she unbuttoned her blouse, ultimately feeling less restricted. Allura smiled down at the blonde, her kisses trailing lower. Romelle felt the pinch of Allura's lips and shivered when she felt a sensitive bruise forming upon the pale skin of her neck.

With her breath heavy and eyes hooded, Romelle allowed the Princess to unclasp her bra and whined at the sudden cold against her bare chest. Allura's warm hands cupped her breasts, and she hummed, brushing her thumbs over her nipples.

"P-Princess—" Romelle panted, the sudden warmth of blood rushing to her abdomen making her blush. Her back arched against the mattress at the soft stimulation. When Allura's warm lips brushed against her sternum and began peppering her in kisses, Romelle let out a little moan. Her eyes slid shut, rolling to the back of her head at the feeling of Allura's tongue against her, twirling delicately over her left nipple. "P-Prin—  _Allura—!"_

Allura smiled, more sultry than sweet, as she nipped and sucked at her sensitive buds, leaving them glistening in her wake. Her trail of kisses continued until she reached her skirt.

"May I?" Allura asked, her fingers lightly tickling Romelle's thighs. With her speech shrouded in soft giggles, Romelle nodded.

"Y-Yes," she hummed, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked down at the Princess pushing up her skirt. Her thighs were spread, and Romelle squeaked at a finger against the gusset of her panties. "Mmnh—!"

"You're such a good girl," Allura praised, tracing her finger in wide circles, nice and slow. "I've always wanted to know what you sound like, you know. And now that I have, I'm definitely not disappointed."

Romelle didn't know whether to gasp at the soft stimulation or at the fact that Allura thought about her when she was alone. Either was enough to make her shiver.

"Can I take these off?" Allura asked, sliding off Romelle's underwear at her nod. "Goodness, you're perfect..."

Romelle was sure her cheeks were as pink as the flowers she used to arrange into bouquets before she was rescued. She shook those thoughts away as quick as they came and gasped at Allura's tongue gliding against her slick folds, opening her up with a smooth swipe.

"Nnh!" Romelle moaned, her fingers delicately curling in Allura's hair. "P-Princess—  _Allura..."_

She cursed beneath her breath at the warm pleasure making her tingle from head to toe. Her thighs quivered at the constant stimulation to her clit, Allura's tongue not letting up anytime soon to let Romelle relax; she was in  _heaven_ and no amount of squirming against the bed could possibly make it feel any better. She whimpered and whined brokenly, soft pants falling from her lips as Allura's tongue explored her, teasingly dipping into her soaked cunt, tasting her.

"O-Ohhn..." Romelle whimpered, her eyelashes fluttering. "A-Allura..."

Her body fell lax against the bed for the umpteenth time as she let Allura take over. The attention to her clit was divine, and no matter how many times she tried to muffle herself with her hand, she couldn't stop the incoherent, pleased babbles from escaping her lips. Each little kitten-lick coaxed a moan out of her.

Then, Allura slipped a finger inside of her and  _curled_ it, targeting that bundle of nerves Romelle was sure she read about once or twice in one of Allura's more private books.

"Yes! Yes...!" Romelle whined, her toes curling, unable to focus on just one source of stimulation. She shuddered at the sounds coming from her, clearly wet and filthy, making her blush impossibly deeper.

"Good girl," Allura whispered, burying her nose in Romelle's golden curls and sucking delicately at her swollen, pink clit. "Just a little longer..."

Romelle wasn't sure if  _a little longer_ was accurate. With the constant lapping against her clit and Allura's fingers fucking her slow and deep, she cried out the moment her second finger breached her, shuddering and whimpering with her orgasm.

Romelle moaned as her head collapsed onto the pillows, her chest heaving with every breath. Allura looked down at Romelle's wet walls fluttering around her fingers and smiled up at her, almost proud.

"There we are." Allura purred, crawling up to Romelle's side. "You're very pretty when you just let yourself relax, Romelle."

Romelle nodded weakly and went to sit up to reach for her panties, despite her legs trembling, and the likelihood of her being able to walk to her bedroom being very minimal. Allura placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Can you stay?" 

Romelle's eyes slid shut as she fell back against the pillows again, curled up against Allura's chest. Her entire body was alight, warm and fuzzy. 

"Of course, Princess."


End file.
